


Lucifer will Always be there to Save the Day

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Lucifer, Heaven, Promises, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer at first is shocked by the sound of crying that was filling the Archangel garden.<br/>or the story of how Lucifer saved Castiel when he was a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer will Always be there to Save the Day

Castiel didn’t mean to get stuck in the bush, really he didn’t mean to. He didn’t even know where in heaven he currently is in. All Castiel knows is that he is scared, and that he needs help. But when the angel the elders in his garrison calls Lucifer, who is the second oldest Archangel comes into the garden that he currently is in, Castiel becomes even more scared. The angel who was barely a week old and didn’t know a thing about fighting, or that Lucifer would soon fall, tries to hush his crying, but he is too much pain.   
Lucifer at first is shocked by the sound of crying that was filling the Archangel garden. There hasn’t been crying like this since Gabriel was a young angel. Lucifer cocks his head and heads towards the hushed crying. That’s when he sees the little angel that currently had his wings stuck in the leaves and branches of the bush. He bends down so that he is eye level with the angel that was stuck. Lucifer was shocked by this angel; he was small and very young. Too young of an angel to be off by its self, that’s for sure. “Hello Little Angel, what’s the matter?” Is the first thing the Morning Star say to young Castiel, even though he was sure that the young angel’s wings were what were bothering him.  
Castiel who had his knees tucked into his chest and his hands rubbing the tears away said to the soon to be Devil “My wames is Castiel.” The Little Angel said to Lucifer threw teary eyes and very childlike speech. “Well Castiel, my name is Lucifer. You don’t have to be scared of me. Most of the things that the bigger angels say about me and my brother are lie, you know. We are pretty nice. They just don’t what you to bother us. But really we don’t mind. Now what’s the matter Little Angel?” Lucifer said with a friendly smile on his face, trying to get the Young angel to calm down before he hurt his wings any more than they already were. “I’m stucks in the bush. It won’t lets me go! And it weally hurts my wings. Pwease help me!!” Castiel said threw the tears and shuffling around trying to get free but only causing himself more pain.   
“Ok Castiel I need you stay really, really still and I will be able to get your wings out of the bush, Ok” Castiel nodded threw his tears and stopped struggling. “Now ready I going to touch your wings to get them free, I know some angels don’t like to have other angels touch their wings, so I’m just warning you ok.” Lucifer said as he put his hands on Castiel wings to set them free. It took a while but soon his wings were free from the bush and Castiel was throwing himself in Lucifer’s arms, still crying from the pain his wings were causing him. “See I told you I would get you out. Now how ‘bout I get my brother Ralphy to look at those wings and make them all better?” Lucifer said to the Little Angel in his arms but the response he got from the young one was more tears and begging for Lucifer not to go.   
“Ok Little Angel, I would go anywhere. I promise that I will always keep you safe and that I’ll always be there for you.” Lucifer said to Castiel who he knew he wasn’t letting go. Even if he did have a garrison that was his home, he was the one that found Castiel in the bush. Not his Garrison leader. This angel need someone to love him and care from him, just like Lucifer did with Gabriel and Michael did with Lucifer and Raphael. So when Castiel said to him “promise you’ll always be there?” Lucifer had no trouble saying yes.


End file.
